Nightcaller Temple
Nightcaller Temple is a ruin in Skyrim located on a mountain top overlooking Dawnstar from the East. Speaking to Erandur, a follower of Mara, in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar will begin a quest to end the nightmares,Waking Nightmare, which involves a visit to Nightcaller Temple; this is in fact the Daedric quest for Vaermina. Erandur refers to the temple as a ruin within a ruin because at first it was a military fort which fell into ruin and then was occupied by the worshipers of Vaermina and now it fell into ruin once again. Erandur established a small shrine to Mara within the tower’s entry hall, hoping to seek her guidance. Long ago, a band of Orcs invaded the tower and had a bloody conflict with all those dwelling inside. As a last-ditch effort to prevent the Orcs from seizing the inner sanctum in which the Skull of Corruption stands, the priests release "the Miasma", a gas which instantly puts all those who inhale it into an unbreakable deep hibernation while also keeping those slumbering perfectly preserved. Unfortunately the longer one stays asleep due to "the Miasma", the more their mind breaks down. As such, upon entering the tower and breaking the air-tight seal, "the Miasma" disipates, allowing the Orcs and the Priests to awaken and begin attacking in a frenzy, not able to tell the difference between friend and foe. Upon entering the shrine, the priest explains how the Skull is the source of everyone's nightmares since it devours dreams and memories for Vaermina to collect. Enemies *Orcish Invader *Vaermina Devotee Related Quests *Waking Nightmare Notable Loot *3 Daedra Heart in the Alchemy Lab. (two on shelves and 1 next to upper alchemy lab) *3 Fire Salts in the Alchemy Lab. * A large number of Alchemy ingredients * Random enchanted weapon on the body of Thorek * Random enchanted weapon on the body of Veren Duleri Notes There is an outcropping of Moonstone ore on the exterior of the Temple (west side). Bugs *Erandur may appear inside the magical barrier before it has been disabled. *The below glitch is also present on PS3. Ensure that you finish your conversation with Erandur and allow him to walk in first (at least a 5 second delay), prior to entering the temple. Otherwise the PS3 may lock on you, requiring you to restart the game or the console. If he is not in the temple when you walk in, the quest may be locked, and you may not be able to finish it. *There is a glitch associated with the quest Waking Nightmare where Erandur disappears when he enters the Temple. A possible solution is to speak to him a second time outside the Temple before enters inside, then wait for 5 seconds before entering yourself. If nothing happens, go back to the inn and Erandur might be there. In case you're completely stuck and none of the above helps, go back into the temple, open the console and type this cheat: prid 0024280 moveto player Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim Category:Locations Category:Quest locations